Straszny wynalazca/12
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Straszny wynalazca Rady inżyniera Serkö. Na lewej stronie wybrzeża urządzono Tomaszowi Roch pracownię w szopie. Zajęty jest całemi godzinami. Nikt do niego nie wchodzi. Prawdopodobnie nie wtajemnicza. nikogo w swe prace. Sposób zużytkowania fulguratora Roch wydaje mi się niezmiernie prosty. Tego rodzaju bowiem pocisk nie wymaga ani działa, ani moździerza, ani lufy rzutowej jak kula armatnia Żalińskiego. Ponieważ porusza się sam przez się, zawiera więc w sobie samym siłę, potrzebną do jego wyrzucenia; okręt zaś, znajdujący się w jego obrębie działania, narażony jest na zniszczenie samem działaniem zgęszczonych warstw atmosferycznych. Któż będzie w stanie oprzeć się Ker Karrajowi, rozporządzającemn takiem niezwyciężonem narzędziem destrukcyjnem?… Od 11 do 17 sierpnia. – Przez cały ten tydzień Tomasz Roch był zajęty bez przerwy. Co rano wynalazca wchodzi do swej pracowni, gdzie pozostaje do późnej nocy. Nie staram się ani go widzieć, ani rozmawiać z nim. Jakkolwiek pozostaje obojętny na wszystko, co nie dotyczy jego pracy, wydaje się zupełnie zrównoważony. I dlaczegóżby nie miał odzyskać pełni swych władz umysłowych?… Wszak zaspokoił pragnienie swej żądzy twórczej, wprowadzając w czyn zamierzenia lat wielu… Noc z 17 na 18 sierpnia. – O pierwszej w nocy zerwałem się ze snu pod wpływem wystrzałów, dochodzących z zewnątrz. Byłbyż to napad na Back-Cup?… Czy kto zwrócił uwagę na jacht i śledził go aż do wejścia do przesmyku? Czy chcą zniszczyć wysepkę, bombardując ją?… Może wreszcie sprawiedliwość dosięgnie tych złoczyńców, zanim Tomasz Roch skończy swą pracę i narzędzia zamówione przybędą do Back-Cup… Wystrzały te, niezmiernie gwałtowne, powtarzają się kilkakrotnie w różnych odstępach. Przychodzi mi na myśl, że jacht jest zgładzony, że wszelka komunikacja ze stałym lądem jest przerwana, zaopatrywanie wysepki uniemożliwione… Wprawdzie łódź podwodna zawiezie w każdej chwili hrabiego d’Artigas na wybrzeże amerykańskie; rozporządzając zaś dostateczną ilością pieniędzy, będzie mógł z łatwością zbudować inny statek spacerowy… Mniejsza o to! Bogu dzięki, jeżeli Back-Cup ulegnie zniszczeniu, zanim fulgurator Roch dostanie się w ręce Ker Karraja!… Z nastaniem dnia wychodzę czem prędzej ze swojej celi… Nic nowego w Bee-Hive. Marynarze przy zwykłej pracy, Tomasz Roch dąży do swej pracowni. Ker Karraje i inżynier Serkö przechadzają się spokojnie po brzegu jeziorka. Ani śladu nocnego napadu. A jednak wystrzały zbudziły mnie ze snu. W tej chwili Ker Karraje wraca do swego mieszkania, inżynier Serkö zaś zbliża się do mnie uśmiechnięty, z wyrazem twarzy ironicznym jak zwykle. – I cóż, panie Simonie Hart, przyzwyczaił się pan wreszcie do naszego życia w środowisku tak spokojnem?… Ocenia li pan należycie dodatnie strony tej zaczarowanej groty? Rozstał się pan z myślą o odzyskaniu wolności… o opuszczeniu tej cudownej pieczary i „…tych miejsc czarujących, Gdzie dusza moja, pełna zachwytu, z lubością patrzała na Sylwję”… Gniew byłby nie na miejscu wobec tego szydercy, to też odpowiedziałem spokojnie: – Nie, panie, nie rozstałem się z swoją myślą i ufam zawsze, że wolność wróconą mi będzie… – Jakto, panie Hart, mielibyśmy rozstać się z człowiekiem, którego wszyscy cenimy, a ja z moim kolegą, który może posiada cząstkę tajemnicy Tomasza Roch!… Pan nie myśli na serjo! Więc to dla tego powodu trzymają mnie w więzieniu Back-Cup! Przypuszczają, że wynalazek Tomasza Roch jest mi poczęści znany… że zmuszą mnie do mówienia, o ile Tomasz Roch milczeć będzie… Dlatego to uprowadzili mnie wraz z nim… dlatego nie przywiązali mi kamienia do szyi i nie odesłali na dno jeziorka… Dobrze o tem wiedzieć… I odpowiadając na ostatnie słowa inżyniera Serkö, powtarzam: – Myślę bardzo na serjo! – A ja – ciągnie dalej mój rozmówca – gdybym miał zaszczyt nazywać się Simonem Hart, rozumowałbym w ten sposób: biorąc pod uwagę z jednej strony, osobistość Ker Karraja, powody, dla których wybrał jako siedzibę tę tajemniczą pieczarę, konieczność, zmuszającą do ukrywania tej pieczary w interesie nietylko hrabiego d’Artigas, lecz i jego towarzyszy… – Wspólników, chciał pan powiedzieć… – Niech będzie wspólników… A z drugiej strony zważywszy, iż nieobce jest panu istotne nazwisko hrabiego d’Artigas i że pan wie, w jak tajemniczej kasie chowa on swoje bogactwa… – Bogactwa skradzione i skalane krwią, panie Serkö!… – Niech i tak będzie!… powinien pan zrozumieć, że sprawa pana wolności nie może być rozwiązana po myśli pana. Wobec tego wszelka dyskusja upada. To też zwracam rozmowę na inny przedmiot. – Czy mógłbym wiedzieć, jakim sposobem dowiedział się pan, że dozorca Gaydon jest Simonem Hart? – Nie mam żadnego powodu ukrywać tego przed panem, kochany kolego… Zawdzięczam to poniekąd przypadkowi… Utrzymywaliśmy stosunki z fabryką, w której pracował pan i którą opuścił pan pewnego dnia w warunkach dość osobliwych… Otóż, zwiedzając Healthful-House na kilka miesięcy przed hrabią d’Artigas, widziałem tam pana… i poznałem… – Pan?… – Ja sam i od tej chwili obiecałem sobie, że pan będzie moim towarzyszem na pokładzie Ebby… Nie przypominałem sobie wcale jego bytności w Healthful-House, ale być może, że mówił prawdę… „Mam nadzieję, że ta zachcianka kosztować cię będzie drogo, prędzej czy później!”, pomyślałem. A głośno dodałem: – Jeżeli się nie mylę, pan skłonił Tomasza Roch do odkrycia tajemnicy. – Tak panie, za miljony… o, miljony, te mamy na zawołanie… To też napełniliśmy niemi kieszenie wynalazcy! – I poco mu te miliony, skoro nie może z nich korzystać na swobodzie? – Nie troszczy się bynajmniej o to, panie Hart. Genjalny ten człowiek nie zajmuje się wcale przyszłością… żyje jedynie teraźniejszością… Gdy w Ameryce wykonywają jego przyrządy według podanych planów, on zajmuje się przygotowywaniem substancji chemicznej, którą rozporządza w dowolnej ilości… A znakomity jest ten jego pocisk samorzutny, zdolny sam przez się zwiększać swą szybkość w miarę zbliżania się do celu, dzięki właściwości pewnego prochu o stopniowem spalaniu się!… Jest to wynalazek, który zmieni zupełnie dotychczasowe sposoby prowadzenia walki… – Defensywnej, panie Serkö? – I ofensywnej, panie Hart. – Naturalnie – odpowiedziałem. A chcąc się jeszcze czegoś dowiedzieć od inżyniera Serkö, dodałem: – A więc to, czego nie mógł dowiedzieć się nikt od Tomasza Roch… – Dowiedzieliśmy się bez wielkiej trudności. – Za cenę… – Za cenę nieprawdopodobną… i równocześnie pobudzając w nim strunę niezmiernie wrażliwą… – Jaką strunę?… – Zemsty! – Zemsty?… nad kim? – Nad wszystkimi, którzy stali się jego wrogami, zniechęcając go, odpychając; odmawiając mu gościny, zmuszając go do żebrania od kraju do kraju zapłaty za wynalazek tak niezaprzeczonej wartości! Uczucie patrjotyzmu zgasło na zawsze w jego duszy. I żyje w nim tylko jedna jedyna myśl… pragnienie okrutne zemsty nad tymi, którzy go zapoznali… nawet nad całą ludzkością!… Doprawdy, panie Hart, rządy Europy i Ameryki są nie do usprawiedliwienia, że nie chciały zapłacić żądanej sumy za jego niebywały wynalazek!… I inżynier Serkö z zapałem opowiada mi o różnych korzyściach nowego pocisku, nieskończenie przewyższającego pocisk otrzymywany zapomocą nitro-metanu, zastępujący atomem sodu jeden z trzech atomów wodoru, bardzo głośny w tym czasie. – A co za siła niszczycielska! – dodaje. – Podobny jest do pocisku Żalińskiego, lecz daleko większy i nie wymaga osobnego przyrządu do wyrzucania go, ponieważ unosi się jak gdyby na własnych skrzydłach w przestrzeni! Słuchałem uważnie w nadziei, że uchwycę choć w części jego tajemnicę. Napróżno – inżynier Serkö nie powiedział tego, czego powiedzieć nie chciał. – Czy Tomasz Roch wtajemniczył pana w skład swego materjału wybuchowego? – Tak, panie Hart, choć to może panu się nie podoba, i wkrótce będziemy go mieli poddostatkiem. – Czyż nagromadzenie tak wielkiej ilości tego materjału nie przedstawia niebezpieczeństwa? Pierwszy wybuch groziłby zagładą wysepce… I znów o mało nie wymówiłem jej nazwy. Zbyt wiele wiadomości z mej strony co do osobistości Ker Karraja i pochodzenia wysepki mogło im być nie na rękę. Na szczęście inżynier Serkö nie spostrzegł mego niedomówienia. – Nie obawiamy się niczego – rzekł. – Wybuch nastąpić może pod wpływem tylko swoistego zapalnika. Ani uderzenie, ani ogień nie mają tu żadnego znaczenia. – Czy Tomasz Roch sprzedał również tajemnicę swego zapalnika? – Jeszcze nie, panie Hart, ale wkrótce dobijemy targu. Niema zatem niebezpieczeństwa i może pan spać spokojnie!… Nie mamy wcale ochoty wylecieć w powietrze wraz z naszym skarbem! Jeszcze kilka lał pracy, a podzielimy się zdobyczą… wystarczy, ażeby każdemu z nas zapewnić życie dostatnie… po zlikwidowaniu Towarzystwa Ker Karraje i S-ka! Przytem dodaję, że jak nie boimy się wybuchu, tak również nie grozi nam żadne doniesienie… które uskutecznić mógłby pan tylko, kochany panie Hart! Dlatego radzę panu zrezygnować ze swoich żądań i uzbroić się w cierpliwość aż do chwili zlikwidowania naszego towarzystwa… Wtedy, zobaczymy, co z panem uczynić należy, aby zapewnić nam bezpieczeństwo! Słowa te, przyznać muszę, nie uspokoiły mnie bynajmniej. Co prawda mamy jeszcze czas. Ale obecnie utrwalam sobie w pamięci, że jakkolwiek Tomasz Roch sprzedał tajemnicę swego pocisku towarzystwu Ker Karraje i S-ka, zachował dla siebie tajemnicę zapalnika, bez którego pocisk wart tyle, co pył przydrożny. Uważam jednak, że przed zakończeniem rozmowy powinienem zwrócić uwagę inżyniera Serkö na rzecz zresztą całkiem naturalną. – Panie – mówię – obecnie, gdy pan wie, jaki jest skład pocisku, czy pan może twierdzić, że istotnie posiada on tak wielką siłę, jaką wynalazca mu przypisuje? Czyż został wypróbowany?… Czy nie kupiliście czasem mieszaniny tak błahej, jak szczypta tabaki? – Może pan wie więcej, niż pan chce to okazać, panie Hart. Niemniej dziękuję panu za zajęcie się naszą sprawą i niech pan będzie zupełnie spokojny. Przeszłej nocy wykonaliśmy cały szereg prób. Kilka gramów tej mieszaniny wystarczyło, aby w proch obrócić olbrzymie skały. Widocznie odnosiło się to do wybuchów, które mnie w nocy przebudziły. – Mogę więc upewnić pana, kochany kolego, że nie obawiamy się żadnego rozczarowania. Działanie tego materjału wybuchowego przechodzi wszelkie wyobrażenie. Byłby w stanie, w ilości kilku tysięcy tonn, zburzyć naszą planetę i rozrzucić ją kawałkami w przestrzeni na podobieństwo wypadku z planetą, która wybuchła pomiędzy Marsem i Jowiszem. Niech pan będzie pewny, że może w proch obrócić każdy okręt na odległość niedostępną dotąd dla żadnego pocisku i to w obrębie dobrej mili… Słabą stroną tego wynalazku jest regulacja ognia, której zmiana wymaga dłuższego czasu… Inżynier Serkö zatrzymuje się, nie chcąc więcej powiedzieć, a po chwili dodaje: – Kończę, panie Hart, tem od czego zacząłem. Zgódź się ze swem nowem położeniem i nie zaprzątaj sobie myśli niepotrzebnie!… Zastosuj swe życie do rozkoszy tego podziemnego bytowania… Zachowuje ono zdrowie, o ile się je posiada, uzdrawia, o ile szwankuje… Masz przykład na swoim ziomku… Jest to najlepsza rada, jaką służyć mogę! To mówiąc, ten dobry doradca wstawia mnie, skłoniwszy się przyjaźnie, jak człowiek ożywiony najlepszemi chęciami, które powinny być należycie ocenione. Ileż jednak w tem wszystkiem ironji, wyrażającej się w jego słowach, spojrzeniu, postawie! Będęż się mógł za to zemścić kiedykolwiek? W każdym razie zapamiętałem z tej rozmowy jedno, że regulacja ognia jest rzeczą dość zawikłaną. A zatem, prawdopodobnie to milowe pole działania fulguratora Roch przedstawia granicę, przed którą lub poza którą okręt jest bezpieczny… Gdybym mógł zawiadomić o tem, kogo należy… 20 sierpnia. – Dwa dni przeszły bez żadnego wypadku, godnego zaznaczenia. Codziennie przedłużam swoje przechadzki do ostatecznych granic Back-Cup. Wieczorem, patrząc na długą perspektywę łuków, oświetlonych światłem lamp elektrycznych, nie mogę się oprzeć nieomal religijnemu wrażeniu i podziwiam cuda natury tej pieczary, która stała się mojem więzieniem. Zresztą nie rozstaję się nigdy z nadzieją odkrycia jakiejś szczeliny niedostrzeżonej przez tych korsarzy, która ułatwiłaby mi ucieczkę! Wprawdzie, gdybym się przez nią przedarł, musiałbym czekać na zbliżający się okręt…, Ucieczkę moją zauważyliby niebawem w Bee-Hive… Pochwyconoby mnie wkrótce… o ile… o ile łódka… łódka Ebby, która stoi w przystani… Gdybym mógł się do niej dostać… wypłynąć z przesmyków… podążyć do St. Georges lub Hamiltonu… Wieczorem, około dziewiątej, rozciągnąłem się na piasku, mi stóp jednego ze słupów, o sto metrów na wschód od jeziorka. W kilka chwil później usłyszałem najpierw kroki, następnie głosy w niedalekiej ode mnie odległości. Ukryty za urwiskiem podnóżem słupa nasłuchuję… Poznaję głosy Ker Kerraja i inżyniera Serkö. Zatrzymali się i mówią po angielsku – język to ogólnie używany w Back-Cup. Będę mógł zatem zrozumieć, o co im chodzi. Rozmawiają właśnie o Tomaszu Roch, a raczej o jego fulguratorze. – Za tydzień – mówił Ker Karraje – pojadę do Wirginji po zamówione części przyrządów; muszą już być gotowe… – O ile będziemy je mieli – odpowiada inżynier Serkö – zajmę się ich zmontowaniem i urządzeniem kozłów do ich wyrzucania. Ale przedewszystkiem należy wykonać pracę, która wydaje mi się niezbędną… – A która polega? – pyta Ker Karraje. – Na przebiciu ściany wysepki… – Przebiciu? – Tak, ale jedynie wąskiego korytarza, przez który wydostaćby się mógł tylko jeden człowiek i którego wejście dałoby się zamknąć łatwo, zewnętrzne zaś wejście ukryłoby się całkowicie w skałach. – I naco to, Serkö? – Nieraz myślałem o tem, że powinniśmy mieć, oprócz tunelu podmorskiego, jeszcze inne połączenie ze światem zewnętrznym… Niewiadomo, co może się zdarzyć… – Ależ te ściany są tak grube i tak twarde – zauważył Ker Karraje. – Kilka ziarnek wybuchowego materjału Tomasza Roch wystarczy – odparł inżynier Serkö – do zmiażdżenia tej skały na proch tak znikomy, że dość będzie dmuchnąć, by się rozleciał!… Nietrudno domyślić się, z jaką uwagą słuchałem tej rozmowy. Wszak mówili o zetknięciu się ze światem inną drogą niż tunelem… Kto wie, czy nie będę mógł z tego skorzystać? W tej chwili Ker Karraje odpowiada. – Zgadzam się, Serkö, przyda się nam ono w razie obrony Back-Cup… dla przeszkodzenia zbliżaniu się okrętu… Wprawdzie jest to możliwe tylko w razie, gdyby nasze schronienie było odkryte, czy to przypadkiem, czy wskutek doniesienia… – Nie potrzebujemy się obawiać ani przypadku, ani doniesienia… – Ze strony naszych towarzyszy – nie, z pewnością, ale ze strony tego Simona Hart. – On – zawołał inżynier Serkö – musiałby wpierw uciec… a z Back-Cup nie można uciec!… Zresztą, przyznaję, ten człowiek mnie zajmuje… W każdym razie jest to mój kolega i podejrzywam go, że wie więcej o wynalazku Tomasza Roch, niż się wydaje… Podejdę go w ten sposób, iż wkońcu porozumiemy się; będziemy rozmawiali o fizyce, mechanice, balistyce, jak para przyjaciół… – Wszystko jedno! – odpowiada szlachetny i czuły hrabia d’Artigas. – Skoro posiądziemy całkowitą tajemnicę Tomasza Roch, lepiej pozbyć się…. – Mamy jeszcze czas, Ker Karraje… „O ile bóg wam go pozostawi, nędznicy!”, pomyślałem, powstrzymując gwałtowne bicie serca. A jednak bez zrządzenia opatrzności, na czem oprzeć mogłem moją nadzieję?… Rozmowa przeszła na inne tory. – Teraz – mówi Ker Karraje – kiedy znamy skład chemiczny materjału wybuchowego, musimy za wszelką cenę otrzymać od Tomasza Roch tajemnicę jego zapalnika… – To jest niezbędne – odpowiada inżynier Serkö – staram się nakłonić go do tego. Na nieszczęście Tomasz Roch trzyma się odpornie. Zresztą, przygotował już kilka kropli tego zapalnika; zużytkowaliśmy go do próby, dostarczy go zatem również do przebicia otworu… – Ale… do naszych morskich wycieczek – zaczyna Ker Karraje. – Cierpliwości… osiągniemy wszystko od Tomasza Roch. – Jesteś tego pewny, Serkö? – Pewny… za odpowiednią cenę, Ker Karraje. Rozmowa urwała się na tych słowach, poczem obaj oddalili się, nie spostrzegłszy na szczęście mojej obecności. Inżynier Serkö bronił poniekąd swego kolegi, ale hrabia d’Artigas nie okazał się dlań życzliwym wcale. Przy najmniejszem podejrzeniu wrzuconoby mnie do jeziorka, a stąd wydostałbym się jako trup na pełne morze. 21 sierpnia. – Nazajutrz inżynier Serkö oglądał miejsca, nadające się najbardziej do przebicia korytarza. Po drobiazgowych poszukiwaniach zadecydowano, że przebicie wykonane będzie w ścianie położonej o dziesięć metrów od pierwszych cel Bee-Hive. Z niecierpliwością oczekuję na dokonanie tej pracy. Kto wie, czy nie ułatwi mi ucieczki… Ach! gdybym umiał pływać, może próbowałbym uciec przez tunel teraz, gdy wiem dokładnie, jak się doń dostać. Przyjrzałem się wejściu podczas zdarzenia na jeziorku. W chwili gdy pod uderzeniem ogona wieloryba wody usunęły się, wierzchnia część otworu stała się przez chwilę widoczną. Przypuszczałem, że podczas największego odpływu morza przy pełni księżyca lub jego zmianie będę mógł… zresztą upewnię się o tem!… Nie wiem, naco mi się przyda to upewnienie, w każdym razie nie pominę żadnej sposobności wydostania się z Back-Cup. 29 sierpnia. – Tego rana jestem obecny przy odjeździe łodzi podwodnej. Zapewne chodzi tu o podróż, o której wspominał hrabia d’Artigas, do jednego z portów amerykańskich po ładunek, zamówionych przyrządów. Hrabia d’Artigas rozmawia przez chwilę z inżynierem Serkö, pozostającym na miejscu, i daje mu zlecenia, tyczące się, o ile mi się zdaje, mojej osoby. Poczem wchodzi na platformę łodzi, a stąd udaje się do wnętrza w towarzystwie kapitana Spade i załogi Ebby. Wnet wieko zamyka się, i łódź zanurza się pod wodę, mącąc na chwilę gładką jej powierzchnię. Godziny mijają, dzień się kończy. Łódź nie wraca, znaczy, iż holuje jacht podczas podróży…. a może również niszczy okręty, napotkane po drodze… W każdym razie statek prawdopodobnie wróci niedługo, gdyż tydzień wystarczy na podróż w obie strony. Pogoda sprzyja żegludze, o ile wnosić mogę ze stanu atmosfery we wnętrzu pieczary. Przytem jest to najpiękniejsza pora roku na tej szerokości wysp Bermudzkich. Ach! gdybym mógł się przedostać przez ściany mego więzienia!…